


Surprise, Surprise.

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Otabek has been planning a surprise for Yuri, but little does he know that the young Omega has a surprise of his own. Also, Yuri jumps to conclusions.





	Surprise, Surprise.

A/N: I just had to post this. Had to get out a small one-shot.

...........

Yuri was nervous. Scratch that, he was downright frightened.

His phone beeped, an indication that it was time. He quickly turned it off and shut his eyes. 

‘What are we going to do?’ he thought, not wanting to look at the result that had formed on the counter. They were so young. Could they really do this? Was it too soon? What would Otabek think? Would he be okay with this? Would he be mad? Otabek had been distant lately, and Yuri was afraid. He thought he knew what was going on with Otabek, and he didn’t like it one bit. The distance, the secrecy. Yuri thought he knew, but he didn’t want to admit it

He took a deep breath and looked.

And then he cried.  
………

There was no way, the young Omega tried to tell himself. There was absolutely no way. They were Yuri and Otabek. They were inseparable. Ever since their friendship formed that day in Barcelona, and a little later at the ice rink where Otabek had confessed his love, they haven’t been able to let one another out of their sight unless need be. They were so in love, and because neither one of them wanted to be without the other, they eventually moved into a small apartment of their own in St. Petersburg. Together. Otabek once said, jokingly, that it was almost like having a sleepover 24/7, except for the sex and the kissing and the cuddling and whatnot.

Next week was their 5th anniversary of being together. Yuri was now 21, and he hadn’t changed much from when he was a teenager- a small little blond haired firecracker. Otabek, on the other hand, was somewhat muscular, well built with a great body. His hair had grown out some, and he now had bangs that he continually brushed out of his face.  
Otabek was being a bit reclusive though lately and even started going out of his way to ignore Yuri completely. Yuri was deeply hurt by this, so he asked Victor to try and talk to Otabek about it. Victor agreed and, when Yuri went out to buy groceries one day, sat down to talk to Otabek.

"What's up with you?" Victor asked, eying Otabek suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"You've been completely ignoring Yuri lately. What's up?"

Otabek sighed.  
...

"So that's it." Otabek said.

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"You can't tell him."

"I won't. But..."

"No buts. Promise me."

"...I promise."

...

“Did you ask his grandfather?” Victor asked.

Otabek nodded. “He was the first one I asked. Do…do you think he’ll say yes?” Otabek asked.

Victor threw his head back and laughed.

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t.”  
…

Yuri couldn't get anything from Victor about the matter, other than a "Don't worry about it. It probably isn't that bad. He wouldn't tell me anything."

Yuri had a vague suspicion that Victor was lying to him.

One night when Yuri woke up to go to the bathroom, he noticed that Otabek wasn't in bed. He used the bathroom, then tiptoed downstairs to see Otabek was on the phone with someone.

"I know, Charlie." Otabek was saying.

Who the fuck is Charlie? Yuri asked, a bit jealous.

"I know. I'm going to do it soon. I've been putting it off for too long. Making excuses as to why I haven't already done it already."

Do what soon?

"I just hope I don't make Yuri cry too much."

Why would I...?

"...uh huh, yeah. I know. Yea, I can't wait to meet you again...uh huh...Are you kidding? It's all I've been thinking about."

Otabek...you...you can't be?...

"Yes, okay. Tomorrow night...I know. I'm obsessed. I'll pick you up...bye Charlie."

Yuri quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. He quickly got back into bed and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress move, signaling that Otabek had gotten back into bed, and let a few drops of tears hit his side of the bed. He wasn't going to let Otabek see him cry.  
...

Today was a Saturday, and Otabek was out with that person after telling Yuri that he was going to go over to Victor's. But Yuri heard him on the phone last night. He knew better. But Yuri just muttered a "Yeah. Be safe." and Otabek left. Yuri took this opportunity to be extremely stealthy, snooping through Otabek's things. Normally they left each other's stuff alone, but Yuri needed answers.

Yuri opened the table drawer near their bed and began going through it. He normally never did this, unless he needed to. This was one of those times. The bedside table on the other side was Yuri's, the one he was going through now, was Otabek's. Yuri hated going through Otabek's stuff, but he was so desperate to find out what was going on.  
There wasn't much in the drawers, a few papers on top, maybe something for his work, but when Yuri pulled them aside, his heart dropped as he saw what he was holding.  
It was an apartment guide, one of those little publications that had all the local apartments and houses available for rent or purchase. Yuri flipped through it, and he felt a sharp pain stab his heart when he saw Otabek had circled some of them in green, with a few red X's on some others that it looked like he'd seriously been considering. Yuri's hurt was clear on his face. Otabek was going to leave him and get a place all on his own.

So that's it? He wants to call it quits and move out without saying a word? Without TRYING to fix whatever problems we're having? He's throwing away 5 years of being with me. Yuri thought, clutching the apartment guide in his hands. He couldn't help it. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he stared at the little booklet in his hands. When was Otabek going to do it? If they're going to break up, they should just do it so there's more time to get over it, to move on.

Yuri's face was soaked with tears.

But I don't want to move on from him. 

Yuri had put back the guide where he'd found it, sighing. He knew it was cliché, but he went downstairs into the kitchen anyway and grabbed a bucket of chocolate ice cream with pickles and sour cream.

It was heavenly.

Yuri started to cry and shovel ice cream into his mouth. God, he was such a fucking girl. His phone rang and he looked down to see it was Otabek calling him. He let it ring. Soon after, the ping that let him know that he had a voicemail went off, along with a text message.

Staying at Victor's for the night. Don't wait up, babe. it read.

Otabek didn't come home that night. Nor did he come home that morning.  
...

Otabek entered the house to find Yuri asleep on the couch the next morning with an empty tub of chocolate ice cream and a blue screen on the television. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep. It had taken almost all day yesterday, and most of the day today, but everything was finally ready.

Otabek was nervous. Scratch that, he was terrified. The young 24-year-old Alpha was practically sweating bullets. His pocket suddenly felt a lot heavier. 

“Beka?” came the voice of his long-time boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky. He was waking up. God, he looked adorable with bedhead. Even if it was more couch-head than bedhead. He and Yuri had gotten together not long after the young Omega presented at 16 years old. A bit late to present, but not unheard of. Honestly, Otabek would have asked him out no matter what dynamic he had presented as. Even Alpha. They would have made it work.

“Are you okay? You’re totally sweating.” Yuri said, noticing his boyfriend’s demeanor.

Otabek nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…there’s something that I wanted to talk about.” He told him.

Yuri’s eyes widened and his voice suddenly sounded a lot smaller.

“W-what?” he asked.

Otabek shook his head. “Not here. Let’s go somewhere first. We can talk about it there.”

Otabek knew he was being vague, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

Putting his hand in his pocket to make sure the ring was still there, Otabek smiled at Yuri. “Let’s go.”

Yuri stiffened. This was it. Otabek was going to break up with him. At least he was doing it now, but Yuri's heart constricted. It was too soon. He didn't want to break up yet. Not now.

Not ever.

But, he did what Otabek asked him to do and got dressed. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do so, but before he left, he made sure to grab the pregnancy test stick from earlier and hid it on his person.

Stupid Omega. Alpha’s not going to care. You’ve been a bad Omega, somehow. No wonder he’s going to leave you.

Yuri pressed these thoughts down and exited the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Yuri muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Somewhere we can talk." Otabek said.

Yuri nodded and Otabek started the car up, backing out of the driveway and away from the house. They drove for a while in silence, Yuri becoming more and more upset and   
paranoid, wondering where he was going to go, what he was going to do. Would he go back to his grandfather’s? Get his own place? Or was Otabek the one that was going to move out? He certainly had a few apartments circled.

They came to a halt at a place they were both very familiar with. The ice rink. Yuri smiled. How fitting, Yuri thought, that the place where it began would also be the place it would end. Otabek looked at Yuri and sighed.

"Yura...we've been dating for quite a while now, and...you know, when you're with someone for this long, people...well, sometimes they drift apart."  
Yuri let tears fall that he didn't know were behind his eyes. He knew it.

"But us...I think that we've just grown closer. You're my everything. Yura, this is the place where we began a new journey together. I wanted this to be the place where we shared our next journey." Yuri was still crying, but looked at Otabek in puzzlement.

His heart dropped when instead of Otabek breaking up with him, fell to one knee and produced a beautiful ring.

"Marry me, Yuratchka." Otabek said, looking into his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes.

It wasn't a question, because there was only one answer.

"Yes." Yuri breathed, crying tears of joy now- all fears of being left for some Charlie character completely forgotten. Yuri started to laugh. 

"What?" Otabek asked.

"I...I thought that you...were breaking up with me to be with someone else." Yuri cried harder.

Otabek's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What on earth would give you that idea?" Otabek asked.

Yuri sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Well...I...I heard you talking to some guy named Charlie and...then you lied about going to Victor's and...well...I found the catalog in the bedroom   
and thought...you wanted to move out." Yuri simply cried harder, wiping his eyes every few seconds.

Otabek smirked.

"Well, first off, Charlie is an Alpha. And a girl. Secondly, I was talking to her about getting an engagement ring. Her father owns a jewelry store and she said that she could give me a discount."

Yuri laughed. He'd been way off.

"Thirdly, yes, I do want to move out. But I want to take you with me. I want to start a family with you, baby. We can't have kids with that mess of an apartment that we live in now...How could you even for one second think that I was going to leave you for someone else? There's no one else. There never will BE anyone else. All I want is you."

Yuri cried harder.

Otabek scooped him up in his arms and kissed his fiancée.

Yuri had never been so happy to have been wrong.

It was then that Yuri remembered.

“Uhh…about that.” He said.

Otabek loked at him strangely.

“Speaking of kids…” Yuri grabbed the test from where he had hidden it. “I’m pregnant.” He said, holding the stick out for his Alpha to see.

Otabek took the stick with shaking hands and looked at it. Positive.

His head shot up and looked Yuri in the eyes. “Really?” he choked out, a big smile wide on his face.

Yuri nodded. “Are you…mad?” Yuri asked, apprehensively.

Otabek smiled wider, if it were possible.

“MAD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! Of course not!” he exclaimed, picking Yuri up and spinning him around like something out of a cliché romcom.

“I love you so much!” he exclaimed.

Yuri couldn’t contain his tears. 

“...I love you too.” Yuri cried.  
………………..  
A/N: Just a little one-shot to get me back in the throws of writing. My husband and I are getting ready to move soon, so I may not have a lot of time to write for a bit. Thank you all for your continued support!  
Hugs and Bugs,  
Smileyface.  
: ]


End file.
